1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply systems and methods, and particularly to a power supply system having a motherboard and a power supply method to make currents passing through power connectors of the motherboard balanced.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a power supply is connected to a motherboard of a computer via a daughterboard. The daughterboard functions as a conversion board to convert power and input or output signals for the motherboard. When the motherboard needs a significant amount of current, more than two power connectors are provided on the motherboard to receive the current from the power supply for loads, in order to avoid the current passing through a single power connector and possibly damaging the single power connector.
However, distances from the power connectors to the loads on the motherboard are different, and most of the current passes through a power connector closest to the loads, therefore, currents passing through the power connectors of the motherboard are imbalanced. Such imbalanced current may result damages to the power connector closest to the loads.